The Deliverance of Eddie Willers
by Bigj200016
Summary: The Comet has been stopped. Taggart Transcontinental is done. Eddie has only one place left to go.
1. The Driver

The following story takes place after the Comet is stalled in Arizona, but before the strike ends. It is set in the present day

Chapter 1

The Driver

Eddie had given up on the Comet. He stayed in the locomotive for the night, but knew he didn't have the expertise to even try to fix it, so his only hope was to walk. If he could follow the tracks to Flagstaff, he would have a chance to get back to civilization.

Still, what the nomads had told him worried him. The Taggart Bridge was gone. The nation was cut. New York was doomed, and would starve soon. There was no use returning there. The only place he wanted to go to was a small town in Utah. Afton, Utah to be precise. He knew he could find answers if he could get to the former Utah Institute of Technology. That could be his only goal. Without Dagny he couldn't rebuilt the railroad, and he wouldn't want to.

Eddie had traded his only valuable left, his $5,000 watch, for a mule and began the trek. Following the route of US 66, he headed to Flagstaff, where he hoped he might be able to find better transportation north. He stopped at a diner about 20 miles outside of town when he noticed a man looking at him. He wouldn't have noticed him, except for the look on his face. It was similar to the worker he frequently ate with at the cafeteria; the man he found out not long ago was the real John Galt. There was no pain or worry on his face, rather it was completely serene and confident. He looked slightly over 30, a little overweight, but other than that in good health. It appeared that it may have been a couple of days since his last shower and shave, and his clothes were greasy, but other than that of good quality.

Shortly after the man finished his meal, he turned to Eddie and asked him," So, where are you headed friend?"

"Oh, I am trying to find a lost friend of mine. I think he still is in Afton, UT."

"Could I offer you a ride? I'm on my way to Salt Lake."

"I couldn't impose like that."

"It's no trouble. I have to go to Durango, CO first, but then I am heading home to just outside of Salt Lake City. Afton is more or less on the way."

"But, I have no way to pay you."

"We can work something out later."

"Thank you."

The two men headed outside the diner to see what the man was driving. It was a Peterbuilt 387, some years old, and nothing that you would notice. However once you stepped inside, it was unlike any tractor Eddie had seen in his life. There were more switches than usual. "Just relax," the truck driver told Eddie, "feel free to take a nap in the bunk. And there is water and sandwiches in the cooler back there. If you would like some, please help yourself."

"This is more than I deserve."

"No, it isn't. You deserve far more than this, but this is all I can offer you now."

Eddie was now confused about this man who was helping him. Was he a highwayman who had found an interesting target? Was he a friend? "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"A friend to the friendless, at least right now."

"Are you with him?"

"Who do you speak of?"

"John Galt."

"Relax, Mr. Willers." Eddie let out a gasp. He couldn't believe this man knew his name. "I am a friend of those who still know the value of hard work."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Jeremiah. I was born just outside of Chicago. I saw the rot of that city and moved away to Indianapolis. But when the fools in Washington decided to take more and more control over all industries, I began to sell off my business. I wasn't free to turn a profit, no matter how safe I was. And for the sake of "safety" they shut down my company."

"What line of business were you in?"

"The same as yours, just a different mode. I had owned 30 tractors, and almost 60 trailers, hauling expedited freight to the new markets in Colorado. Rail transport is only so fast, and so flexible. You almost always need another mode to get it between the rail and the customer. And with running the trucks with team drivers, they never sat. My best team could make the turn from Grand Junction to Indianapolis and back in just over 2 days, making three turns a week."

"But why did they say it was 'unsafe'?"

"Your boss." Eddie winced at this. "No, that's not fair. I don't mean Ms. Taggart, I mean her worthless brother. He convinced the FMCSA (Federal Motor Carrier Safety Administration) that team driving was unsafe. How can someone sleep while a vehicle is moving down the highway? I did it for years, and always was well rested and never had an accident. In fact, all of my employees over the seven years I operated only had two accidents, and neither time were my employees at fault. With team driving no longer permissible, rail transport looked more inviting, despite the fact that I could get the freight there in 12 less hours. I started to lose my customers because of this. Men such as Lawrence Hammond, Ted Nielsen and others were my customers, and eventually my friends. I couldn't give them a value over the railroad, so they wouldn't pay my price. I didn't blame them. It was business after all. If I couldn't deliver, they had to find a new supplier."

"I'm so sorry." Eddie noticed one other thing about the truck when they began to move. It was far too quiet for a diesel powered vehicle. He knew this wasn't the time to inquire, but knew this was something to file away for later. "Jim destroyed many a great business for his," Eddie stopped. He didn't what word best described what Jim had done to men such as Dan Conway, and now this man.

"Don't be. Might be the best thing that ever happened to me."

"What did you do afterwards?"

"I tried to run for the National Legislature. No one was interested in my platform. I watched old videos of Ronald Reagan and Barry Goldwater and instantly recognized the problem. In the words of President Reagan, 'The more the plans fail, the more the planners plan'. Results be damned. I ran on a platform of turning back powers to the States. Getting the national government out of everything it shouldn't be involved in. I lost in a landslide, despite barnstorming the district. I gave up on my fellow citizens after that. As far as I was concerned, they could all rot in hell, along with the worthless planners they enabled."

"How old are you?"

"34."

"That's far too young to have such a cynical view of people."

"No. It's far too young to have figured out the truth. That is what all of my friends say, as well. But get some rest, Mr. Willers. I think you're going to have a pleasant day tomorrow."

Eddie went back into the sleeper and laid down. He browsed the man's reading material and was shocked at some of the titles. He saw _The Law_ by Bastiat, _Economics in One Lesson_ by Hazlett, and a bunch of other works that fit his own views perfectly. He began to peruse _The Law_ and was shocked that someone could be so right on the problems of collectivism. Eddie stuck his head back in the cab and asked, "Excuse me, but when was this written?"

"1850. They say it is a direct answer to Marx and his _Communist Manifesto_."

"Where did you get these?"

"A friend."

"Who are you really?"

"Who is John Galt?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"To Atlantis."


	2. Atlantis

Chapter 2

Atlantis

"What do you mean? Atlantis?" Eddie asked the driver.

"The place where heroes live. Those great men and women, who I previously had the honor to serve as my customers," Jeremiah said. "And you as well."

"Wait, so they're all there? And alive?"

Jeremiah knew exactly who Eddie was referring to, "Everyone, including some of your best friends."

"Dagny. I'm coming home!" Even though he knew it wasn't yet his world, he couldn't help but feel like he belonged with all of them.

"You are the last one we've been trying to get."

"What do you mean, 'trying to get'?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean."

Eddie nodded at Jeremiah and asked, "How much longer until we get there?"

"Not much longer. We just entered Colorado. We should be there in about an hour."

The hour flew by, as Eddie kept asking questions about all the great titans of industry who had vanished mysteriously. They were all there; all those Eddie didn't know were alive or dead. He would meet them all. He finally asked about the tractor. "Jeremiah, this truck sure is quiet."

Jeremiah was unsure if he should show him, since he had completely accepted the invitation to join the strike, but he knew that Dagny had wanted him to join them. She had told John and Francisco that she could not rebuild the railroad without him. Since they trusted Eddie, he should show him. "Look under the bed," Jeremiah told Eddie. Eddie did, and was shocked at what he saw. "That powers the vehicle. It uses almost no fuel."

Under the bed was a small version of the generator that Dagny and Rearden had found in Starnesville. "It works? This is amazing!"

"It can do a lot more than that. You will see when we get to Galt's Gulch."

"I thought we were going to Atlantis?"

"We are. That is just another name for it."

They came upon what appeared to be a solid rock face, however the road ran right into it. Jeremiah didn't slow down. He only looked to be sure they weren't being followed. When he was confident that they weren't, they headed directly into the rocks. But they didn't crash. There was a loud snap of electricity and a feeling of warmth came over Eddie, but it was over within a few seconds.

"What was that?" Eddie asked.

"Camouflage. That is how we make sure only friends enter this valley."

Eddie looked down, and couldn't believe what he was seeing. It wasn't visible before, but there were several houses and small factories at the bottom of the gentle slope. He saw smokestacks and fields. It appeared that this city was completely self-sufficient and off the grid. He asked, "But why were you hauling freight?"

"There are only a few things we cannot manufacture or produce here. We trade with a few groups throughout the area. I have the experience to haul it, but we have another driver for when they require more time to get than I can do by myself. Right now, it is grapefruit in the back."

They headed to a small warehouse and he began to unload the produce with a small forklift. Eddie helped as much as he could, but was simply amazed at the skill of the driver. After they were done unloading, Jeremiah turned to Eddie and said, "Well, there are some people who you need to meet."

The two walked down the gently sloping terrain until they reached a small wooden home. Eddie didn't know who lived there, until he saw the silver coat of arms of Sebastian D'Anconia above the door. "Francisco?"

As if Francisco had heard Eddie, he came outside. "Eddie!" He said as he approached Eddie to shake his hand. "Welcome home."

"Home?"

"Yes. You belong here with all of us. Even though you couldn't build a great empire like myself or Dagny, you would match our effort with you what ability you have. That's all we ask."

"Yes. Thank you Francisco."

"Now, come on. There are two people you must meet."

The three headed to Galt's home, and knocked on the door. Four people were sitting down to breakfast. Eddie recognized three of them instantly, but before he could say anything, Dagny sprang up. "Eddie," she gasped, "You were the one person I needed here more than anyone else." Dagny ran to Eddie and embraced him. That was one of the first times he ever remembered her doing that. As soon as she released him, she began to introduce the others at the table. "Eddie, you already know Hank."

Rearden stood up and walked over to Eddie and shook his hand. "Eddie, I am so glad that you have joined us."

Jeremiah cut in, "I don't know about that yet. I found him on the way back from Arizona by chance, but I knew how badly Miss Taggart wanted him here. I took the chance and brought him back here."

"He will join us," Rearden said. "He is completely loyal to Dagny, and would follow her anywhere."

"But it must be his choice," another man at the table said. Eddie instantly recognized his voice. It was John Galt himself. "Everyone must make their own decision."

"Mr. Galt," Eddie said. "It's an honor to actually get to be introduced to you."

"I'm sorry, Eddie. I know how it hurt you that I took all the men away who you needed most. But I was saving them from the slow slaughter they were being led to."

"Yes. I know. Dagny kind of told me that before I left for California. I told her when she was ready to go, to just go, and not worry about me."

This made Dagny feel a little guilty, and she said, "I always wanted you to join me. However, you thought that the fight for the railroad was still winnable."

"Dagny, when did you know that it wasn't?" Eddie asked.

"After Hank disappeared. We wouldn't be able to get any steel for rails. It would only be a matter of time before the system would crumble. When I was told about the bridge's collapse I knew that it wasn't my fight any more. Let my worthless brother run the railroad."

"Oh, where are my manners," Galt said. "Mr. Willers, allow me to present Dr. Hugh Akston."

Eddie was in shock. In front of him was one of the greatest thinkers alive today. He had so many questions to ask him, but could only get out one word. "Hello."

"Mr. Willers, it is an honor to finally get to meet you. John and Miss Taggart have told me so much about you."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Was Lord Tytler right?"

"Of course. Dependence always leads to bondage."

"Eddie, I never knew you were so well read," Galt said.

"Something I picked up while listening to a radio program, and it made sense. The first half of the cycle is the growth of liberty and wealth. The second half is the theft of it and return down the road to serfdom."

"Have you read _The Road to Serfdom_?" Dr. Akston asked.

"Many times. Hayek and Mises are two of my favorite economists.

"Careful, Eddie," Francisco said. "With attitudes like that you will be one of us before you know it."

The group chuckled, and Eddie and Francisco joined the four of them for coffee, as they finished their breakfast. Jeremiah had left and returned to his home. He needed rest, as he had driven almost 9 hours.


End file.
